


Daffodil

by Jessica_Messica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Blackwatch, Drinking, Experiment, F/M, Healing, Love, Original Character(s), Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sad, Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Messica/pseuds/Jessica_Messica
Summary: Prologue





	1. Questions and Answers

"State your name."

"Bahaleha Locklear."

"Age."

"Seventeen."

"Race."

"Cherokee native."

"One last question," said Strike Commander Jack Morrison. "What happened to get yourself put there in Lab 4B and how did you kill that entire Talon unit by yourself?"


	2. The Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bahaleha tries her back to recount everything that occurred to get her to the point of the Lab and the massacre.

Hard times had fallen on Bahaleha. She was living in Nevada and was homeless at seventeen. She had no family, no house, _nobody_. She was completely alone. She had thought this time was the worst time of her life. Unfortunately she was incorrect. Bahaleha couldn't help but think back to when John Locklear left for the War, it felt like both an eternity and a second ago.

 

"Sweetie," he had said. "I'm going to go for a while."

"It's the war isn't it," Baha said already knowing but it all meant. John nodded. Baha bursted into tears and fell into his arms, asking why he had to go and why he couldn't just stay with her. She had friends whose moms and dads went to fight in the Omnic War and never came back. She didn't want to be one of those kids. She couldn't be. "I'll be back soon, Baha," he said with a smile. But Baha didn't care, he couldn't keep that promise. No one could. She knew he wasn't the first person to make a promise like that and couldn't keep it. The last thing she ever saw was his back as he left on a train. 

 

Then two military intel showed up at her house to tell her John Locklear had died in battle.

 

Now she had no where else to go. She was begging for scraps like a stray dog and was just barely making it by. It was a summer night when two men approached her. They were dressed in black trench coats and hats. Baha couldn't see their faces and didn't know who they were. "Can I help you?" she had asked.

 

  
"Do you have any family, kid?" one asked. Maybe they were people who took pity on Bahaleha and wanted to give her a place to stay, or they were cops or something. She didn't know what they could be and frankly didn't care.

 

"No," Bahaleha said. "Omnic Crisis left me on alone like all the other kids on earth. What's it to you?"

 

"Just all the information we need, street rat," one said. He pulled out a small disk and pressed it against Bahelaha's chest. It locked on and sent a powerful jolt through her body making her shudder and then fall lifeless like a doll. Then began the hell.

 

-

 

"Would you like a tissue, Ms. Locklear?" Morrison said. 

 

Bahaleha looked up. "Tissue?" She lightly touched her cheek and felt wet. She had been crying and didn't even know it. Her hand was also cold and shaking. "That's all I want to say for now sir..." Bahaleha said quickly before turning away.

 

"We need this information so we know we can trust you," Morrison said in a reasonable tone. Baha didn't know how she felt about him yet, he was the leader of Overwatch basically, one of the founders from what she had heard. But still she knew there was more than met the eye with someone like him, there always is. 

 

"With all due respect, Commander," Bahaleha said, wiping away her tears. "I really don't want to think about it..."

 

Morrison gave a huff and stood up from his chair. "That's fine, Locklear, but you know you'll have to talk to us eventually. You can trust us."

 

"I need more than you saying that for me to believe it," Bahaleha said. "Because honestly trust is the last thing I think I can muster right now."

 

"I understand," Morrison said. "I'll give you as much time as you need, we had someone a lot like you before, he's a member of Overwatch now, maybe you can have a place here."

 

"I don't have a place anywhere," she replied bitterly.

  
"They all say that," Morrison chuckled before walking out of Bahaleha's hospital room.

 

Bahaleha had been staying at the Swiss Overwatch Base for a few weeks now ever since she was found at the Talon laboratory by Blackwatch. Or was it more she found them? Whatever. Details like that didn't matter right now. She did have some bittersweet feelings about it all, out of all the hospitals she was lucky enough to be at the Overwatch Medical Wing under the care of the best in the world like Angela Ziegler and Moira O'Deorain.

 

But still it doesn't make it much better. 

 

The door opened again and Angela walked in with a clipboard. Bahaleha could tell she was putting a toll on her. She had bags under eyes and she was getting paler. She felt a twang of guilt for this.

 

"Hello Ms. Locklear," Angela said. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Alright I guess, I do have one question though," Baha said fiddling with her hand. "When I got my food the other day, I couldn't taste. I haven't been able to taste my food since I woke up."

 

When Bahaleha said that it hit Angela like a truck. She dropped her clipboard on the ground and her face went white. "Wha-What did you say?"

 

Bahaleha looked back and forth, confused about the situation. "Um, I haven't been able to taste, I was wondering if it was a side effect of the medicine or-"

 

Angela was quiet... too quiet... 

 

"Bahaleha, I... I think you died..."


End file.
